Pool of Shadows, Book One
by FallenFromGrace1882
Summary: When Shadowpaw meets Hawktalon, she feel an instant connection. But when she starts to believe in his disturbing views, she changes. But will she have enough belief to join his ruthless band of killers? Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Shadows.

That's all that separated my littermates and I.

At first, they were nothing more than little annoyances, but now, they're keeping us moons away.

So what if I followed the most feared cat known to the Clans into an eternal descent to the Dark Forest? Nobody seemed to care in the beginning, not until we began to prey on them. They're nothing more than scared kittypets, all claiming to be warriors, but even they know that somewhere along the line, they knew that they were lying to themselves. We all knew.

So what if my sister's a medicine cat? She won't be one for much longer, especially when I reveal to the Clans that she's had kits, and then gave them to another queen to raise. I don't know why she would tell me, she knows I would tell every cat that she was unfit to be a medicine cat.

I don't even care that my brother could become the leader anyday now, with Reedstar on his last life. I'll kill him too. I could care less about my kin, as long as I'm the strongest in the forest.

Well, second, if you include Hawktalon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know, it's really long. but you don't have to look at them all, although it is advisable.

**FireClan**

**Leader:** Cherrystar- brown tabby she-cat, black stripes, amber eyes

**Deputy:** Reedtail- brown tom, white chest, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Nightwalker- black tom, blue eyes

**Apprentice**: **Bluepaw**

**Warriors:** Whiteflame- white tom, pale green eyes

Brightstone- gray she-cat, white patches, green eyes

Timberfoot- black tabby, brown paws, yellow eyes

**Apprentice****:** **Windpaw**

Adderbite- ginger tabby, black stripes, blue eyes

**Appremtice: Shadowpaw**

Ferndapple- brown she-cat, gray flecks, blue eyes

Dawnfeather- pale ginger she-cat, brown paws, amber eyes

**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

Echofeather- black she-cat, amber eyes

Brackenail- golden tom, white paws, blue eyes

**Apprentice: Grasspaw**

Graypelt- gray tom, white paws, blue eyes

**Apprentice: Gorsepaw**

Russetclaw- ginger tom, black paws, blue eyes

Blackmask- brown tabby tom, splash of black across eyes, blue eyes

**Apprentice: Ebonypaw**

**Apprentices: **Ebonypaw- black she-cat, amber eyes

Windpaw- gray tom, blue eyes

Owlpaw- golden tabby tom, white chest, green eyes

Gorsepaw- brown and white tom, green eyes

Grasspaw- brown tabby, white chest, green eyes

Shadowpaw- black she-cat, ginger paws, green eyes

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes

**Queens:** Leopardspot- golden she-cat, brown spots, blue eyes

Orchidpetal- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes, Expecting

Mosspelt- brown she-cat, black stripes, amber eyes

**Elders**: Smallwhisker- brown tom, amber eyes

Willowheart- white she-cat, yellow eyes

**MudClan**

**Leader: **Sootstar- dark gray tom, black paws, yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Dovefeather- white she-cat, gray stripes, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Ripplefoot- gray tabby tom, white chest, blue eyes

**Apprentice: Speckledpaw**

**Warriors:**Shiverfur- black and white tom, blue eyes

Mothflight- brown she-cat, white paws, amber eyes

Otterclaw- brown tabby tom, black paws, green eyes

Beavertail- brown tom, black tail, yellow eyes

Mintfrost- light brown she-cat, minty green eyes

Barkbrown tabby tom, white chest, blue eyes

Thunderstep- ginger and white tom, green eyes

Hazelshard- ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Dustclaw- brown tom, gray stripes, yellow eye

Sagefur- gray tabby, black stripes, blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Ratpaw- brown tabby tom, white chest, green eyes

Toadpaw- gray and white tom, yellow eyes

Quailpaw- gray she-cat, white chest, green eyes

Frostpaw- white she-cat, green eyes

Newtpaw- brown tom, blue eyes

**Queens**: Amberheart- lightbrown she-cat, amber eyes

Rosefur- ginger she-cat, brown paws, green eyes, Expecting

Skyblossom- blue-gray she-cat, yellow eyes

**Elders:** Shortleg- brown tom, short legs, green eyes

Moonface- white she-cat, yellow eyes

**CloudClan**

**Leader:** Volestar- black tom, white chest, blue eyes

**Deputy:** Palefoot- pale gray tabby, black stripes, green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Eggshell- cream-colored tom, yellow eyes

**Warriors:** Hawktalon- golden tabby tom, jet black stripes, green eyes

Gingerheart- ginger she-at, white chest, blue eyes

Badgerclaw- black tabby tom, white stripes, amber eyes

Poppywing- ginger and white she-cat, green eyes

Cedarwhisker- dark gray tom, yellow eyes

Olivetail- light brown tom, white chest, blue eyes

Wolfcry- gray she-cat, white chest, amber eyes

Falconwing- golden tom, black paw, green eyes

Pinefur- brown tom, white paws, green eyes

Burntflame- pale ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

Mouseclaw- brown tabby, white paws, blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Blackpaw- black tom, green eyes

Mosspaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cay, amber eyes

Featherpaw- gray and white she-cat, blue eyes

Rockpaw- brown tabby tom, white chest, green eyes

Echopaw- black she-cat, yellow eyes

**Queens:** Hazelfur- ginger and white she-cat, yellow eyes

Opalshine- white she-cat, amber eyes, Expecting

Coverstripe- brown she-cat, green eyes

**Elders:** Emberfoot- black tabby, golden paws, green eyes

Losttail- gray she-cat, black paws, half of a tail

**TreeClan**

**Leader:** Lionstar- golden tabby, black paws, green eyes

**Deputy:** nightclaw- black tom, white chest, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Spiritwind, brown tabby she-cat, black stripes, white paws and chest, dark blue eyes

**Warriors:** Foxeye- ginger tabby, gray paws, yellow eyes

Onespot- white tom, one gray spot, blue eyes

Robinwing- brown she-cat, ginger underbelly, yellow eyes

Ashbreeze- gray she-cat, black flecks, green eyes

Lightningclaw- golden tom, amber eyes

Stonetail- brown tom, blue eyes

Mouseheart- brown tabby, white paws, yellow eyes

Honeypelt- light brown she-cat, blue eyes

Crowscreech- black tom, white paws, green eyes

Gldenfur- golden she-cat, pale blue eyes

Riverwave- gray tabby, black stripes, white chest, amber eyes

**Apprentices:** Silverpaw- silver she-cat, white chest, yellow eyes

Rosepaw- ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Smokepaw- gray tom, blue eyes

Juniperpaw- light brown she-cat, black stripes, green eyes

Blazepaw- pale ginger tabby tom, green eyes

**Queens:** Willowwing- pale gray she-cat, white patches, blue eyes

Applenose- brown tabby she-cat, black paws, amber eyes

**Elders:** Vinetail- brown tabby, white paws, long skinny tail, green eyes

Flowerpelt- white she-cat, ginger patches, yellow eyes

shrewfoor- brown tom, black paws, blue eyes

**A/N: **I won't be able to post for a couple of days, so please have a little patience and wait. R&R, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One**

Sunlight cascaded into the clearing, turning everything in it's reach a soft yellow. Nothing showed a sign of life except for the occasional quiver of a fern plant. A lithe shape stepped into the clearing, it's eyes darting every direction. It lifted it's tail as a signal, and more cats filed out in after it. The first shape lowered his voice with rapt urgencey.

"If we're going to reclaim the stream, we need to send the quickest cats in first. That means Ferndapple, Whiteflame, Shadowpaw, and Grasspaw. When I give the signal, Adderbite, Timberfoot, Russetclaw, and Bluepaw will head in. After I give the third signal, everybody left will charge. Is that understood?"

Shadowpaw nodded impatiently as more and more cats went to the stream one the opposite side. She watched as a ginger warrior looked over towards their hiding spot. Shadowpaw couldn't help but to laugh. Even if he knew they were there, he wouldn't be able to scent them, because they were downwind.

A white tom padded over to her side, his usually cheerful gaze turned to stone.

"Are you ready for your first battle shadowpaw?'

Shadowpaw nodded, bouncing slightly on her paws.

"I can't wait. The only bad thing is all this waiting. why can't just fight ans get the stream back already? We don't want them to find us beforewe attack, do we Whiteflame?"

Whiteflame shook his head. He jerked his head over towards a brown tom, patiently listening to Bluepaw.

"Reedtail wants to make sure everything's perfect and that everyone who's supposed to be here is here. We don't want to go into battle with missing cats."

Reedtail rose to his paws, and called for the first round of cats.

"Everyone ready? All right. go!"

Shadowpaw tore through the holly bushes with all her might. Whiteflame gave a vicious cauterwaul, and cats on the other side of the stream clumsily jumped to their paws. Shadowpaw sprang after a black apprentice, and pinned him down to the pebbly shore.

"The stream belongs to FireClan. Find your own," she growled.

The tom tossed her off of him, and unsheathed his claws. He dove for Shadowpaw, and caught her in the corner of her eye. She hissed in pain, and buried her teeth into his tail as blood began to cloud her gaze. The tom let out a screech, and tore his tail out of her grip, and bolted away.

She looked around to see two warriors helping some queens away with their kits. A heavy weight crashed into her side. Aginger she-cat, the one she had seen before the battle, lashed her claws towards Shadowpaw. She dodged her claws, but found herself being clawed by another warrior's. She heard Reedtail send out the second group, and her sister, Bluepaw charged in.

Shadowpaw saw one flash of her sister's fur before slashing her claws at the gibger she-cat's the she-cat, dodged her claws, and tore her own down Shadowpaw's leg. Shadowpaw let out a hiss of frustration, and plunged her teeth into the warrior's shoulder. The she-cat struggled to get Shadowpaw off of her until a huge paw awtted her away. It was Reedtail.

"Go fight some other cat Shadowpaw, Gingerheart is mine."

Shadowpaw nodded adn looked around to see her sister trpped between two apprentices. She darted over to her side andslashed her claws at a black she-cat. The she-cat yowled and scranbled away. The other cat growled and buried his teeth in Shadowpaw's ear. Shadowpaw felt the weight disappear as Bluepaw raked her claws over the tom's face.

Shadowpaw moved away from her sister and found that there were few cats left. A gray tom streaked past Shadowpaw as he ran through the bushes. every cat was gone.

Except for one.

A golden tabby tom sat where the most vicious fighting had taken appeared to had no wounds, not even a scratch. His green eyes showed great intrest as he glanced towards Shadowpaw.

He began to walk towards his own camp. As he walked past Shadowpaw, he stopped.

"I have a feeling we're going to meet again, young apprentice. And not in a way you may think. Maybe we'll next meet as friends," he mewed calmly, before dashing through the bushes.

**A/N: I hope ANYBODY reveiws this. I just want some feed back :(. This wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but hey, what can I do. But I'll probably post tomorrow, IF anyone reveiew. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you two very wonderful people who have reveiwed this! Now i can say I've lived...I mean, Hooray!**

**Chapter Two**

Shadowpaw limped into camp after her sister. A black she-cat bound over to Shadowpaw, her amber eyes filled with playful loathing.

"It's not fair. You two got to go fight off CloudClan, while I had to clean out the elder's den. I wonder what made Cherrystar pick you over me?"

Shadowpaw swatted a paw at her friend and winced in pain. Her leg hurt more than it had before. Bluepaw glanced down at her sister's leg and gasped.

"Shadowpaw, you're bleeding!"

Shadowpaw looked down at her bleeding leg with little concern.

"I'll be fine once Nightwalker takes a look at," she mewed hastily.

Bluepaw shook her head.

"No, you better let me take a look at it. Nightwalker will be busy enough with the other cats," she ducked into Nightwalker's den and came back with a bundle of herbs, "hold still. This might sting a little bit."

Shadowpaw stifled a hiss as the herbs stung her wound. Bluepaw covered the wound with cobwebs and announced that she was finished.

"You should probably go get it checked out by Nightwalker later, but you should be fine for now."

Bluepaw darted off to help more cats as Shadowpaw headed for the fresh kill pile. She felt like she could eat a fox, and then sleep for the rest of newleaf. She chose a squirrel brfore remembering that she should give the squirrel to the queens.

She padded into the nursey, and was instantly attacked by a blur of black fur.

"Take that Cloudclan! Get away from our stream! Or else we'll send Cherrystar after you!"

Shadowpaw gently lifted the kit off of her back.

"Hasn't your mother taught you about not attacking unless there's a threat," she mewed, "unless they're on your territory purposely or attacking you, you shouldn't attack, Fangkit."

Fangkit fluffed up his fur defiantly.

"Yeah, well it's no fun unless you ambush them, right Breezekit?"

Another black tom looked up from his ball of moss, "Yeah! Ambushing CloudClan sounds like a lot of fun! Mosspelt, when do we get to go out on patrol? When can we be warriors?"

Mosspelt looked over from where she was talking to another queen.

"First you have to become apprentices, and that won't happen for another moon. Then you have have to go through your warrior's training, and that can take quite some time, Breezekit."

Breezekit bounced eagerly on his paws.

"How long does the training take exactly?"

"Sometimes it can take as long as a few seasons. but it ends when your mentor thinks you're ready to be a warrior."

Fangkit bowled into his brother's side.

"I'm going to be a warrior before you get to!"

"No you won't, I'll be a warrior before you even get to become an apprentice," Breezekit yowled back.

Shadowpaw slipped out of the nursey to avoid the kits' quarreling, and she saw Bluepaw talking to Nightwalker and Cherrystar, with her eyes focused on her paws. Cherrystar nodded every once and a while, but Nightwalker kept his gaze firmly on the trmbling apprentice. Bluepaw stopped speaking, and Cherrystar turned her gaze to Nightwalker. She mewed something to him, and he quickly agreed with whatever she asked him. Bluepaw looked up quickly and meowed her thanks before scrambling away.

She saw Shadowpaw watching her and ran towards her.

"Shadowpaw, guess what! Shadowpaw, I'm going to be a medicine cat apprentice!"

**A/N: So once again, not as long as I hoped it would be, but it's up. I'll probably update again on Tuesday. R&R! Many thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh Yeah, five reviews! Thank you guys so much. Well here you go, enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

Shadowpaw stared at Bluepaw, stunned. They had promised that they would become warriors at the same time, even if it meant that one had to wait a little longer for the other.

"Bluepaw, why would you want to become a medicine cat? You'll never get to know what it feels like to be a warrior," she paused, "we both promised each other that."

Bluepaw looked away guiltily.

"I know that, but when we were fighting CloudClan, it was way too hard for me to even raise a claw against them. I'm not cut out for being a warrior. I'm sorry Shadowpaw. I know it meant a lot to you, but this is what _I _want to do."

Shadowpaw cuffed her sister's ear affectionately.

"It's all right. Whatever you want to do is on you. I just want to know who's going to the Gathering tonight."

A large shadow crept over Shadowpaw. Her fur bristled as she whipped around, only to see Reedtail.

"Wondering about the Gathering? Cherrystar asked me to pick the cats this time," he raised his voice so every cat could hear him, " Whiteflame, Echofeather, Graypelt, Blackmask, Adderbite, Shadowpaw, Windpaw, and Ebonypaw shall go to the Gathering tonight. You should get some rest before we have to go."

Shadowpaw stumbled over towards the apprentices' den. She was due for a very delayed sleep.

Shadowpaw stifled a bored yawn as Cherrystar scouted out the Starry Hollow. She watched as Mudclan and TreeClan filed in before deciding that it was safe for them to go in. She raised her tail in signal, and Shadowpaw eagerly burst out of the honeysuckle bush.

She padded over to where her friends Quailpaw and Blazepaw sat by an old tree branch. She watched as Bluepaw sat beside Nightwalker as he spoke with the other medicine cats.

"Shadowpaw, you're here," Blazepaw called, "Is something wrong? You seem preoccupied," he added, following her gaze.

Shadowpaw tore her eyes away from Bluepaw.

"Everything's fine. Except for the part where Bluepaw's going to be Nightwalker's apprentice."

Quailpaw twitched her ear.

"I heard of something like that happening before. Only the cat was injured in some freak accident," she mused.

Shadowpaw shot a horrified look towards her friend.

"When did this happen? How did it happen?"

Quailpaw shrugged nonchalantly,"It happened seasons and seasons ago. Apparently, the cat was hit by a monster," she casually changed the subject, "I heard that FireClan caught CloudClan by the notorious stream. Was it true?"

Shadowpaw nodded ferverently.

"Yeah, they were trying to take over the stream. _Again._ But we scared them straight back to the nursery. I got hold of Blackpaw, and he squealed like a kit. Not like he really needed to try too hard. Anyway, the stream belongs to us again, and we have warriors guarding it all of the time."

Blazepaw opened his mouth to speak, but a yowl came from the top of a large boulder.

Lionstar, the enormous TreeClan leader, watched as the cats below him quieted. He waited for total silence before nodding towards Cherrystar. Cherrystar inclined her head in thanks before starting.

"This sunhigh, a FireClan patrol fought off some CloudClan cats from the stream. _Our_ stream," she added icily, " It's a shame to spill blood over territory that has always belonged to us. So I'm going to ask you politely one more time to stay away from the stream. Have I made myself clear enough Volestar?"

The black tom was quick to return the curt manner to the FireClan leader.

"I'm sorry Cherrystar, but it seems that I have, erm, shall we say lost, the control what my warriors do? Some of them feel that they are above Palefoot's and my words."

"Well, I think it would be best that you find it, and quickly, before we catch them by the stream again," she sat back down before letting the MudClan leader, Sootstar speak.

Shadowpaw felt her skin prickle as a new form settled down beside her. He whirled her head around to see the tabby tom from earlier. He flicked his tail in greeting.

"I told you we would meet again, young apprentice. And here we are now," he meowed cheerfully.

Shadowpaw tried to keep her voice as low as possible.

"I don't even know who you are. I think it's best if you just leave me alone. Forever."

The tabby tom hesitated for a heartbeat.

"My name's Hawktalon. Of course you now that I'm from CloudClan. What's your name?"

"Shadowpaw," came the short reply.

"Well Shadowpaw, I think it would help you to know that change is coming to the forest faster than you can say 'fox'. I can just feel that StarClan wants things to happen. Big things."

"Does CloudClan have anything to share tonight," Sootstar questioned.

"Actually, a cat from my Clan has something to say. Something I have not heard. Hawktalon, would you like to speak now?"

The golden tabby tom rose to his paws He strolled over to the boulder and jumped up to be seen.

"I have big news. Change will be coming to the forest. And I will be the one to bring it ."

**A/N: Would you consider this to be a cliffhanger? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this. I'll update on Saturday again. R&R! Thankies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** As promised, it's Saturday! Here's chapter four. Oh, and thank you for the fabulous reviews!**

**Chapter Four**

Shadowpaw's eyes darted up to the boulder, watching as Hawktalon surveyed the reactions of the cats below him. Yowls of disagreement rose above all of the discussions, but Shadowpaw could hear whispers laced in with them, and they seemed to agree with Hawktalon.

Volestar lashed his tail for silence and waited for side conversations to end before turning to his warrior.

"And what kind of change are we talking about? Has StarClan sent you a sign?"

Shadowpaw could have sworn that there was a flicker of worry in Hawktalon's eyes, but whatever it was, it was gone in a heartbeat.

"Yes, StarClan has sent me a sign. There was a hawk perched on top of a burning forest. The hawk was standing for me, and I was perched over the forest as it died. I understood this to mean that I must take control over the forest, no matter how hard you try to if you don't, it's my job to kill you all."

There was a stunned silence as cats took in the intial shock. Cherrystar was the first to regain her composure.

"And why would StarClan have sent you this sign? Shouldn't it have been shown to the medicine cats before anyone else?"

Hawktalon shrugged indifferently.

"I'm not sure why they have chosen to share it with me, but I already have the beginnings of the new Clan. It shall be known as LightClan, as a symbol of those cats loyal to StarClan," he flicked his tail and several cats padded to the bottom of the boulder. Shadowpaw peered past the heads of other cats to see both Quailpaw, Blazepaw and Adderbite standing among them.

Lionstar quickly rose to his paws, his green eyes smoldering in rage.

"StarClan would never send you a sign like that! They were the ones who said that there must always be four Clans in the forest. Even if the forest were to be destroyed."

Hawktalon flicked his tail at the leader before climbing down from the rock.

"I don't care what you believe, this is StarClan's will, and I will fufill it," his eyes flickered violently with bloodlust," And I will kill any cat that gets in my way." He flicked his tail and all of his new '"Clanmates" followed him off through the bushes.

Shadowpaw walked shakily into the camp. Cherrystar called the other cats for a Clan meeting.

"Hawktalon of Cloudclan has claimed that StarClan has told him that he must bring all of the Clans together to overcome the acclaimed destruction of the forest. I for one do not believe him, but I would like to hear the opinions of all of my Clan."

" I've always though that Hawktalon was a mousebrain."

"I think that he can go get stuck in a fox trap."

"He's ctrazy! Crazier than a twoleg."

"Well, I think that we should join him."

All cats turned to look at the speaker and saw the medicine cat, Nightwalker standing by his den.

Cherrystar padded over to Nightwalker, worry written over her face.

"Nightwalker, are you saying that we should break the will of StarClan?"

"No, I'm just saying that wouldn't we be breaking their will, by not breaking their will? If that's what they're really saying, than we should trust their judgement."

Bluepaw bounded over to her new mentor.

"Nightwalker, we should wait untill the half moon before making a final decision. I want to here this straight from their mouths."

Cherrystar nodded her approval.

"Yes, we shall wait until the half moon to here StarClan's _real _opinion. Now everyone needs to get some rest, I want an extra patrol to set out at sunhigh."

The forest was very quiet. Shadowpaw stood beside an old tree as Echofeather and Blackmask renewed the borders. Ebonypaw padded through a nearby bramble thicket with her mouth full of prey.

"I still can't believe that Adderbite is gone. He was a great warrior," she mewed aloud.

Shadowpaw shot a fiery glare at her friend.

"Well at least he wasn't your mentor. I still don't have a permanent one."

Ebonypaw cocked her head to the side.

"You're still upset that you don't have a mentor? I'm sure Cherrystar will give you one soon enough. You can't go for that long without one, or else you'll never get done with your training."

Blackmask suddenly lifted his head. He started to run past the apprentices before calling back to them.

"I can smell that wretched Hawktalon near the stream. Go back to camp and get some more warriors," he growled as Echofeather darted past him.

Shadowpaw fought to catch her breath as most of her Clan ran into battle against Hawktalon and his new 'Clan'. She watched as Blackmask wrestled with Adderbite, and saw Cherrystar launch herself after Hawktalon. He disappeared and Charrystar collided with another cat.

Shadowpaw was about to throw herself into the battle, but froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Which side are you going to fight for, Shadowpaw? Their's or mine?"

She slowly turned around to see Hawktalon standing behind her.

**A/N:**** Not as long as I would have liked, but whatever. Like last time, I'll update on Tuesday. There'll be an upcoming week where I'll just update at random, so look out for that. R&R and THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Hooray! This is the next chapter. Even though I only got one review last week, I really appreciated it. It made me feel so great!**

**Chapter Five**

Shadowpaw hissed in shock as she backed away. This cat was really starting to scare her. She launched herself towards Hawktalon, managing to catch his nose as he shifted to the side.

"My, my. You have a bad temper. And bad aim. If you joined LightClan, I could help you manage your temper, and you would still be loyal to StarClan," he purred, clearly enjoying himself. He watched carefully as Shadowpaw moved to the edge of the fighting, "Tell me, are all FireClan apprentices this rude to older warriors?"

Shadowpaw turned to him with a icy glare.

"No. Only to traitors and crowfood," she growled before darting into the clearing.

The clearing was empty. At least of LightClan warriors. Shadowpaw noticed that her Clan was hardly injured, asides from the usual scrapes. Bluepaw scurried passed with a mouthful of herbs, hardly even sparing a passing glance at her sister. Shadowpaw looked around to see Reedtail hastily licking a wound. She bounded over to him to hear about the battle.

"To put it simply, we had them outnumbered pretty badly, but they were stronger than we had expected. I saw a few cats going after Hawktalon, but when I saw him leave, he didn't seem to have a scratch on him," he paused, "Where were you? I thought you were fighting with us? Did you get stuck or something?"

Shadowpaw shook her head.

"I was about to come and fight, but-," she stopped hastily, "but, I took to long catching my breath. When I came out, the battle was already over."

Reedtail shot a doubtful look at her, but remained quiet. Bluepaw was walking past when she saw Reedtail.

"Reedtail, I thought I told you not to lick that wound. Go find Nightwalker so he can put something on it," she collasped beside her sister and sighed sleepily, "You know what Shadowpaw? Being a medicine cat is harder than I thought, and I've only been training for two sunrises. I have a feeling that Hawktalon isn't going to make it any easier, don't you?"

Shadowpaw nodded distractedly. It was all she could manage, since it felt like ice was coursing through her body. The only confusing part was deciding whether it was towards Hawktalon, or her own Clan.

Shadowpaw could feel herself falling. She struggled to find any sort of grip, but was only met by more nothingness. She felt like she was a falling boulder, too heavy to stop until she crashed into the ground.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of paws grasp her own. She looked up to see her savior, but only saw a shadowy figure with a pair of smoldering amber eyes. With a taunting purr, the paws just as suddenly let her go.

"Good-bye, Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw tumbled into darkness once more before hearing a urgent voice.

"Beware the blue moon."

Shadowpaw jerked awake, feeling glad that she was still in her nest in the apprentices den. A gray head rose from nearby, blue eyes opening with annoyance.

"Good, your awake. Now you can leave so I can get some sleep."

"What are you talking about Windpaw? I've been asleep this whole time."

Windpaw lowered his head again.

"You were yowling in you sleep like a wolf had you. Whatever you ate last night, don't eat it again."

Shadowpaw stalked out of the apprentices' den. She headed to the fresh kill pile until she saw Bluepaw tearing out from the nursery towards them medicine cats' den.

"Bluepaw, what's happening? Did something happen?"

Bluepaw shook her head, not breaking her pace.

"Orchidpetal is about to have her kits. I've gotta go find Nightwalker."

Shadowpaw turned to look around for the medicine cat, but instead, she could have sworn she had seen a few flashes of ginger and gold.

**A/N:**** Curse me me and my inability to write long chapters. Oh well, just wait until Saturday to see what happens next. Don't forget to R&R. Thankies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** So here we are with Chapter Six. On Saturday the 12th of course, which also happens to be my birthday. First one who guesses my age correctly gets a Jayfeather plushie! And I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this on FanFiction. I would make this a book.**

**Chapter Six**

The sounds of the frantic camp faded away as Shadowpaw moved deeper into the forest. Those flashes hadn't been leaves, the leaves were still growing in green. They were most definitely enemy warriors. More specifically, LightClan. Quivering fern plants semmed to quiet the entire forest. Shadowpaw unsheathed her claws and prepared to pounce as Whiteflame, Orchidpetal's mate, stepped from the plants.

"Shadowpaw, I thought I smelled those crowfood eaters around here. Have you found out where they were heading to?"

" I saw them when I was back in the camp. They were going way to fast for me to see, but I'm pretty sure they had been watching the cmap for a while. They seemed to be heading towards the TreeClan border."

Whiteflame tilted his head to the side with mild interest.

"I wonder if they're watching the camps for any weaknesses. If Hawktalon wanted to take over the forest, that would be the first thing he should do. Or at least that's what I would do. If I were him," he added quickly, seeing Shadowpaw's horrified face, "he seems pretty intent on getting his way, even if it means betraying StarClan."

Shadowpaw looked nervously towards the TreeClan border.

"What if Hawktalon does find a way to take over the Clans? Would we all just give in to him?"

Whiteflame purred in amusement.

"If anything, we would try to fight him off. If StarClan really wanted Hawktalon to take over the forest, they would have sent us a sign before he had said anything." He turned to leave, but Shadowpaw remembered something.

"Whiteflame, Orchidpetal's having her kits. You should go see her." Whiiteflame's eyes widened in surprise and sprinted back to the camp.

Shadowpaw turned to follow him, but a terrified yowl from the TreeClan border stopped her in her tracks.

X

Shadowpaw skidded to a halt at the border, seeing a golden shape motionless laying between four cats. One of them was Blazepaw, and another one just so happened to be Hawktalon.

Two other TreeClan warriors and an apprentice stood frozen, staring at their Clanmate in horror. Shadowpaw's eyes darted from the lifeless cat to Blazepaw, who was covered with blood. His eyes shone with bloodlust as he glanced towards the other cats.

Shadowpaw leaped **(A/N: or is it leapt?)** over the border and pinned Blazepaw to the ground.

"What are you doing you mousebrain," she hissed, "Why are you even in TreeClan territory?"

Blazepaw tossed Shadowpaw to the side, moving over to where the dead cat was.

"I'm being loyal to my Clan, and to StarClan. When my leader tells me to fight, I fight. When he tells me to kill, I kill. Can you say the same Shadowpaw?"

A growl echoed from above, and Lionstar and a some other cats sprang down from the trees.

"Hawktalon, what are you doing on our territory? And Blazepaw, why did you do it, why did you kill Goldenfur?"

Hawktalon flicked his tail towards some of the other warriors.

"I've come to collect some of the warriors who promised their loyalty to me."

Lionstar looked around to see some of his warriors moving towards Hawktalon.

"Lightningclaw, Riverwave, Honeypelt, and Silverpaw? You're all going to betray your own birth Clan? And join LightClan, the Clan we don't even know if it's supposed to exsist?"

A golden tom shook his head curtly.

"We all think that it's best to join willingly while we can, instead of being slaughtered in an unneccessary battle."

Hawktalon turned to head in the other direction.

"We off to go get the FireClan warriors," he turned to Shadowpaw, "Did you know you're one of the cats that is most wanted in our Clan? Are you going to join us?"

Shadowpaw hesitated. If Hawktalon was telling the truth, wouldn't it be easier to join them now? But if he was lying, then she would be joining the wrong size. Lightclan did seem to be growing more popular, and the cats did seem willing to join it...

"No. I'm never going to join your make-believe Clan."

Hawktalon shrugged.

"That's okay. You'll come to us sooner or later. And by then, LightClan will be the strongest Clan in the forest. Possibly even stronger than StarClan itself."

X

Shadowpaw trudged back into the camp, which semmed more like it was in mourning rather than celebration. She saw Bluepaw leaving the medicine cat's den, looking upset.

"Bluepaw, did something happen?"

Bluepaw looked up quietly.

"Orchidpetal had her kits, there are four of them. She's named them Tigerkit, Kestrelkit, Lilykit and Darkkit. Then Hawktalon showed up and Timberfoot, Brightstone, and Owlpaw left with him. He said that they had promised that they would join LightClan. He also said that he had TreeClan warriors and some MudClan warriors."

Shadowpaw nodded.

"I saw him over on TreeClan border. They left with him, and said that it would be better to join them now rather than dying in a useless battle."

Bluepaw looked over to the nursery.

"He also said that he had some rogues on his side. I never thought that he would go so far to take over the forest."

Shadowpaw left her sister sitting in silence to go see the new kits. Surely Hawktalon wasn't meant to take over the forest. StarClan would never allow it. Would they?

X

"Shadowpaw, it's your turn to clean out the elders den. I did it the last time.," Ebonypaw called.

"No it's not, I did it last time, you did it the time before last."

Reedtail padded over to the two apprentices.

"You can both do it. Next time, it will be Gorsepaw's turn. Is that okay?"

Shadowpaw and Ebonypaw grumblied their consent, and moved towards the elder's den.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Stone."

Ebonypaw and Shadowpaw dropped their moss, and padded over to the Boulder. Cherrystar looked down at her Clan, and summoned Windpaw and Grasspaw.

"This sunhigh, we're here to make two apprentices warriors."

The Clan muttered with excitement as the two apprentices stepped forward.

"I, Cherrystar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She turned to the two apprentices.

"Windpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Windpaw bounced on his paws excitedly.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Windpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Windstorm. Starclan honors your determination and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan."

She turned her gaze on Grasspaw.

"Grasspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Grasspaw hesitated for a heartbeat.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Grasspaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Grasspelt. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as full warrior of FireClan."

The whole Clan erupted into cheers.

"Windstorm, Grasspelt! Windstorm, Grasspelt!"

A bitter call came from the back of the group.

"Of course you're both warriors now. Good job!"

"Smallwhisker, hush. They deserve it."

The small elder hissed furiously and slunk back into the elder's den.

Ebonypaw slipped through the throng of cats to Grasspelt.

"It's okay. Smallwhisker's just upset because he just became an elder. I think he wanted to die a warrior's death."

"Oh yes, the brave little kittypets get to pretend to be warriors. How touching."

Shadowpaw whipped her head around to see Blazepaw with a group a six other cats.

**A/N:**** It's still not long enough, but it'll have to do. The next chapter will be the new alligences of LightClan. I'm not going to do the other Clans, because I'm too lazy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**LightClan**

**Leader-** Hawktalon- golden tabby tom, jet black stripes, green eyes

**Deputy-**Adderbite- ginger tabby, black stripes, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-** N/A

**Warriors**- Brightstone- gray she-cat, white patches, green eyes

Timberfoot- black tabby, brown paws, yellow eyes

Honeypelt- light brown she-cat, blue eyes

Riverwave- gray tabby, black stripes, white chest, yellow eyes

Lightningclaw- golden tom, amber eyes

Gingerheart- ginger she-cat, white chest, blue eyes

Cedarwhisker- dark gray tom, yellow eyes

Wolfcry- gray she-cat, white chest, amber eyes

Otterclaw- brown tabby tom, black paws, green eyes

Hazelshard- ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Sagefur- gray tabby, black stripes, blue eyes

Thunderstep- ginger and white tom, green eyes

Slash- jet black tom, long claws, blue eyes, scars over eyes

Killer- brown tabby tom, white chest, yellow eyes

Shortie- small gray tabby, white chest and paws, pale green eyes

Aurora- ginger and white she-cat, silver eyes

Phoenix- golden tabby tom, ginger paws, green eyes

Riley- ginger tom, white chest, green eyes

**Apprentices:** Blazepaw- pale ginger tabby tom, green eyes

Quailpaw- gray she-cat, white chest, green eyes

Owlpaw- golden tabby tom, white chest, green eyes

Blackpaw- black tom, green eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat, white chest, yellow eyes

Featherpaw- gray and white she-cat, blue eyes

**A/N:**** Tuesday is still the next update!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'M SORRY! :(

I really wanted to update this one today, but I have no sense of inspiration at the moment. Please don't kill me. I'm really sorry.

So if I could get some ideas, I'd be glad to continue this. But until then, there's no hope for this story. If I get any ideas by Saturday, that's when the update will be.

But, I also happen to have another story up, which I will update today, because I ACTUALLY HAVE AN IDEA! It's called "Slash: Season of Cruelty". Check it out, if you feel like it.

Once again, I'm so sorry! Don't abandon hope on this story, 'cause it WILL get back on track. Hopefully soon. Many Thanks.

-Stormyfang502

P.S.- RED VINES!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** I finally got a vague sense of inspiration! Hooray! Anyways, here's chapter seven. Hope you enjoy. Oh by the way, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Chapter Seven**

Blazepaw strolled into the camp confidently. With a flick of his tail, the other unfamiliar cats mirrored his movements. Windstorm, Grasspelt, Whiteflame, Ferndapple, Reedtail and Cherrystar formed a close line of defense near the nursery, while Graypelt, Russetclaw, Echofeather, Ebonypaw and Shadowpaw sprang at the invading warriors.

Shadowpaw moved to attack Blazepaw, but he vanished, leaving her flailing her paws at nothing. She looked over to see him locked in a fierce fight with Russetclaw and Graypelt. She felt searing pain in her shoulder, and turned to see a ginger she-cat with her teeth firmly gripped. Shadowpaw tried to throw her off by rolling onto her back, but the she-cat refused to let go. Shadowpaw unsheathed her claws and raked them across the she-cat's face. The she-cat let go in shock, giving time for Shadowpaw to rake her claws against her face once again. The she-cat raced away frantically, while Shadowpaw paused to watch Blazepaw's battle.

Blazepaw wove in between Russetclaw and Graypelt easily, relentlessy giving them sharp bites to their legs. Russetclaw eventually scored this claws down Blazepaw's face, but Blazepaw didn't so much as blink. Graypelt dove to give Blazepaw a nip to the leg, but instead caught Russetclaw instead. Unab;e to watch any longer, Shadowpaw slipped into the battle, and caught Blazepaw by the shoulders. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing left of the old Blazepaw.

"What have you done with the real Blazepaw? And don't give me any of that 'I am the real Blazepaw' crap, or I'll claw of your ears," she growled.

Blazepaw casually looked over towards the nursery.

"He hasn't gone anywhere. Blazepaw's still here, he's just...changed," he wriggled out from shadowpaw's grip and darted towards the camp's entrance, "our work here's done, wouldn't yoy say?"

Just then, a horrified yowl came from the nursery.

"They've taken my kits!"

X

Shadowpaw saw squeexed inbetween Cherrystar and Reedtail as they questioned Mosspelt. The queen was terrified when Lightclan had taken her kits.

"Who was it, Mosspelt? What did they look like?"

The brown queen stared off into the distance.

"One was a ginger tom, and the other was Lightningclaw of TreeClan."

Cherrystar dipped her head.

"We'll send out a patrol right away Mosspelt. We'll have your kits back to you as quickly as possible."

Cherrystar squeezed out of the nursery.

"Echofeather, Whiteflame, Brackentail, Windstorm, Ebonypaw, Gorsepaw and Shadowpaw shall go to retrieve Mosspelt's kits," she turned to Shadowpaw, "Do not fail me. The whole Clan is counting on this patrol."

X

Shadowpaw could smell the kit-scent before they even got close to the stream. Whiteflame barreled past her. His ears pricked attentively.

"They're at the stream again, the mangy crowfood eaters.," he growled.

Windstorm and Ebonypaw padded over to Shadowpaw.

"Do you think we'll get the kits back Shadowpaw," Windstorm asked nervously.

Shadowpaw mimed a blow at his face.

"You're the one who's supposed to be confident about it. You are a warrior, aren't you?"

Windstorm shuffled his paws.

"Of course I am, but I have a bad feeling that this is going to go completely wrong."

Brackentail flicked his tail impatiently.

"Let's go. We don't know what's going to happen to Mosspelt's kits. We have to hurry."

The large patrol barged through the weak walls of the LightClan camp, teeth bared and claws unsheathed, and were met with a horrifying sight.

In the middle of the clearing lay a small bloody shape.

**A/N:**** This was really short, but my inspiration only comes in quick bursts. Sorry! Anyway, I still hope you enjoyed it, but I'll most likely update twice tomarrow, if not at least once. R&R, and Many Thanks!**

**-Stormyfang502**


	12. Chapter 12 but it REALLY Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Yeah, yeah. Triumphant return, yada yada yada, new chapter, yada yada...sorry for the wait. The near three year wait. Oops.**

**Chapter Eight**

Shadowpaw held in a strangled cry as she raced towards the stream. Whiteflame and Echofeather streaked passed her, with Gorsepaw close behind. She recognized the black fur- it was Fangkit.

The kit seemed smaller than ever. Blood pooled around him, and yet he hardly seemed to be bleeding. Then she saw a couple of big gashes along his legs and flank.

"Brackentail! Take Fangkit back to camp," Echofeather's order came muffled, as her jaws were clamped around a wailing Breezekit.

"Be careful. He's bleeding badly and he barely breathing," Shadowpaw warned, "Make sure he gets to Nightwalker and Bluepaw right away."

Brackentail nodded as he gently picked up the injured kit. He took off back in the direction of the camp with Echofeather close behind.

Meanwhile Whiteflame was prying Gorsepaw away from his fight with Blazepaw.

"Gorsepaw, go back to camp. Hawktalon," he snarled, glaring at the indifferent tabby tom, "Any more stunts like that and you will have the wrath of both FireClan and StarClan to deal with."

"You are wrong. It is you who will have to deal with the wrath of LightClan and StarClan," Hawktalon mewed coolly, "I am acting in accordance with StarClan."

"Your reign of terror will be short lived and uneventful," Windstorm hissed as Whiteflame led the remainder of the patrol away from the stream.

X

As the patrol reentered the camp, a cloud of suspense hung over the Clan. Bluepaw shuffled from the medicine cat's den stiffling a yawn.

"Bluepaw! What's going on? How's Fangkit," Shadowpaw questioned.

"Fangkit's fine. He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll recover. Nightwalker and Mosspelt are looking after him now. Breezekit has your basic scrapes, but he's in good shape."

"You're doing a good job at being a medicine cat, Bluepaw. You've just started training and you're already saving lives," Shadowpaw purred.

"You're too kind. I'm still learning all of the herbs. Nightwalker didn't let me do too much to help with Fangkit. I got to deal with Breezekit instead," she snorted.

"In that case, I think you've surpassed Nightwalker already."

Gorsepaw wandered over from the fresh kill pile, "Hey guys, have you seen Russetclaw? He was supposed to go out on patrol."

"You don't think he could have defected to that leech Hawktalon, do you," Shadowpaw gasped.

"I doubt it. He's not like that. FireClan comes before anything for him," Bluepaw argued.

_Then where did he go?_

**A/N:**** There, satisfied? I wrote a chapter. Yay! *Throws rave* You're all invited.**


End file.
